Medical images, such as magnetic resonance (MR) images, acquired with a diagnostic imaging apparatus, such as an MRI apparatus, are used as targets of comparative reading with a viewer. For example, multiple medical images of a lesion area, which has been acquired from a same object before and after an operation, can be displayed in parallel. For this reason, a user can observe a change in a region of interest (ROI) before and after an operation.